criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gayla Johnson
Greg Dean |yearsactive= 1994-present }}Gayla Johnson is an actress best known for her role as Pamela in the comedic series Dating Savannah Love. Biography Little is known about Johnson's past, including her birthday, where she was born, what schools she went to, and why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that she was born to Joann Johnson and graduated with a degree in Broadcast Communications. Johnson got her first on-screen role in 1994, when she was cast as a driver in the short film Tilted Television. Johnson got her first major recurring role in 2014, when she was cast as Pamela for 17 episodes of the romantic comedic series Dating Savannah Love. Since then, Johnson has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Wipeout, Asmodeus, Bones, Zeide, Stardust, About Us, Better Off, Alien Anthropologists, Daddy Issues, Deadly Inn, Alibi, Legion, Scandal, To Pimp a Butterfly, Supergirl, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Johnson portrayed Police Chief Connie Wagner in the Season Fourteen episode "Twenty Seven". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Twenty Seven" (2018) TV episode - Police Chief Connie Wagner *Exit (2018) - Leslie *Daddy Issues (2018) - Pam *Fugue (2018) - Detective Khara Fitts *Legion (2018) - Doctor *Scandal (2018) - NSA Director Ramirez *Deadly Inn (2018) - Mrs. Willis *Alien Anthropologists (2017) - Control Room Switcher *Troll (2017) - Shirley *Young and the Restless 11322 (2017) - Pediatrician *Calvari (2017) - Flower Vendor *Crime Scenes (2017) - Tap Dancer *To Pimp a Butterfly (2017) - Principal Kennedy *Neva~eh (2017) - Queen Divinity *The Fosters (2017) - Administrator *Dream Center (2017) - Monek's Grandmother *Alibi (2016) - Visitor #8 *Not for Display (2016) - Joanne *Small Talk (2016) - Athyna Hamner *Stardust (2015) - Newscaster *Zeide (2015) - Doctor Rashida Delisle *Supergirl (2015) - Board Member #2 *Real Rob (2015) - Doctor *Bones (2015) - High Priced Lawyer (uncredited) *About Us - 2 episodes (2015) - Angela Sykes *Asmodeus (2015) - Detective Barnes *Dating Savannah Love - 17 episodes (2014-2015) - Pamela/Derrick *Better Off (2015) - Simone *Driver's Ed (2015) - Principal Fisher *Grey's Anatomy - 2 episodes (2015) - ND Doctor 2 *Makeup Mishaps - 7 episodes (2015) - Alicia Johnson *Hacker's Game (2015) - Alice *Rex (2014) - Sheryl *Murder Book (2014) - Sarah *How to Flirt with Women (2014) - Lisa *I Wish I Had Your Life (2014) - Lillian Carter *South Arcadia St. (2014) - Ms. Watkins *The Bet (2014) - Leyla *The Real Consequence (2014) - Prisoner 1 *Sharp (2014) - Sharp *Curdled (2013) - Layla *I'm NOT Hitler (2013) - Unknown Character *Comatose (2013) - Regina Raymond *Four Winds (2013) - Saloon Girl *Workaholics (2013) - Mom *LifeS Anonymous - 5 episodes (2012) - Aretha *A Totally Twisted Christmas: A Tomm Fondle Christmas Special (2012) - Mother *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - 2 episodes (2012) - Female Crew Member *Guides (2012) - Boss *Assignment: Unexplained - 2 episodes (2012) - Miss Ghede *Can You Spare Some Change? (2012) - Mother *The Application Cafe (2012) - Stacy *All You Need Is Love (2011) - Rachel *The Black Box Initiative (2011) - Melissa Greenfield *Imaginary Turpitude (2010) - Detective Williams *Whoreders (2010) - The Girls *I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant (2009) - Neighbor *Wipeout - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - Contestant *Brothers & Sisters - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - Janet/Secretary *Mystery ER (2008) - Doctor Harris *Birds of a Feather (1998) - Miss Liberty *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1997) - ER Nurse #1 *Moloney (1996) - Prostitute *Tilted Television (1994) - Driver External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses